Conventionally, a method for after applying a tag pulse for labeling fluid flowing into an imaging region of a subject, collecting data of the imaging region to form an image of the fluid flowing through the subject, is known as an imaging method by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. Furthermore, in the method, there is a case in which both of an image referred to as a tag image and an image referred to as a control image are collected by differing applying or not-applying the tag pulse and a position of applying, and difference between both of the collected images is used, to acquire an image of fluid in which a signal of back ground tissue is inhibited. In this case, the control image is, for example, simply an image collected without being applied with the tag pulse that has been applied to the tag image, or an image collected by being applied with a similar pulse to the tag pulse in a different position from the position where the tag pulse is applied in the tag image. The similar pulse to the tag pulse, applied to acquire the control image is sometimes referred to as a control pulse to differentiate from the tag pulse. The above-described denominations such as the tag image and the control image are merely examples.